


The ugliest christmas sweater

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	The ugliest christmas sweater

“Dude that is fugly.” Dean stated, his nose scrunched up as he looked his brother up and down.

Sam sighed in defeat, argument dying on his lips. “Isn’t that the point of this kinda thing?”

Jess bounced into the room, all smiles and sunshine dawned in her own rude Christmas jumper. “You guys look great!” She exclaimed, slipping a beer into Dean's hand while nestling into Sams side and handing him his own.

Sam kissed her forehead while Dean nodded his beer to Jess, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Not that I’m complaining but when you guys invited me up here for college parties, I wasn’t really picturing an ugly Christmas sweater party or whatever it’s called.” Dean sunk his beer, turning around while Jess’s laughter lit up the room. “Slutty Christmas elves. Now that I could have gotten behind- literally.” He laughed at his own joke, shaking his head as Sam looked at him with that long suffering little brother facial expression.

“Whatever, I’m hilarious.”

Sam snorted, jess slapping his chest as she tried to placate her someday future brother in law.

“You never know, girls get hot dancing. Someone’s bound to slip off their jumper as the night goes on.”

Deans little eyes sparkled as he looked around the room before his gaze landed on Jess’s own top for a little longer than necessary.

Sam's voice cut through his daydreams, “dude. Seriously?”

Dean shrugged with that charming smile of his. “Sorry Jess, you know me and smurfs!”


End file.
